monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazarus Potion
Lazarus Potion is the 11th episode of Monster High : Secrets. Description Lord Naraka and the League of Assassins had wait for the mysterious cargo that sent from Arabia. Batman and Katana had to find it in time before they will get it. Plot At the the harbor of New Salem, Lord Naraka and the four Ninjas of League of Assassins waiting for the cargo that sent from Arabia. In the meantime at the Catacombs in Monster High, Batman and Katana investigate every CCTV of the polices and find the League of Assassins at the harbor of the New Salem and Katana ask "What inside that cargo?" and Batman said "The potions." and Katana ask "What potions and how did you know?" and Batman said "From Lazarus Pit and it's the cargo said come from Arabia. Mix with the League of Assassins are come to get. It must be potions from Lazarus Pit. Can't be other things." and Katana said "If those potions are come from the Lazarus Pit..." and Batman interrupt "They can created whole entire army of ninjas and assassins that can't dies." and Katana said "We have to stop them... now!" and she's run with Batman to the Blue Batmobile and drive out to the harbor. In the meantime the Turtle Brothers are break in another Hairan's plot and destroy it and Roku said "That was easy!" and Haku said "Or the Hairan are now used the imperfect robot bodies." and then Mecha-Moth break inside and said "Turtles!" and Nagi ask "What're you doing here? or are you work at here?" and Mecha-Moth said "Of course yes! the Hairan allow me to witness the invasion of them of Earth. If I help them destroy you!" and he's grab two laser guns and absorb them into his arms and shoot laser to the Turtle Brothers and they scream out "AHHHHHHHHHH!". At the harbor of New Salem, Batman and Katana arrive and hiding behind the boxes waiting for the time to attack and they wait, wait, wait and wait untill the cargo was drop. They jump out and throw Blue Batarangs and shurikens to the four ninjas and Lord Naraka said "Batman! Katana!" and Katana "Oh hey, it's you! I don't glad to see you again Naraka!" and Lord Naraka said "It's Lord Naraka!" and he's run to them and punch Katana and grab her and throw her hit Batman and go to pick the cargo up and walk away but Batman shoot Blue Bat-claw to his legs and pull him, make him and the cargo fall. The cargo is break along with a lot of potions inside but Lord Naraka stand up and grab some the potions and run away. Batman go to look down at his girlfriend and ask "You okay?" and Katana said "Yeah... I think so." and she kiss him on the lips and she's stand up and go to find the Turtle Brothers with Batman. At the Hairan's plot, Mecha-Moth is nearly kill the Turtle Brothers but then the Blue Batarang come and hit at chin of Mecha-Moth and he's fall on the ground and the Turtle Brothers said "Batman!" and he and Katana show up and Haku said "With Katana!" and they four stand up and Batman said "Let's get back to the Dojo." and they drive Blue Batmobile and Shell Raiser 2.0 back to the Dojo in the Catacombs. At the hideout of the League of Assassins Lord Naraka walk into the throneroom with one last Lazarus Potion and give it to the leader of League of Assassins, Tara's al Ghul and said "You can punish me. My mission is failed." but Tara's said "No. Only one that I want." and she's give it to Professor Ojo who is now just a brain that live in the body of humanoid robot and she said "Okay Professor. You can leave. I have something to talk with Lord Naraka." and Professor Ojo leave from the throneroom and Tara's said "Come here Temugin. Come and get your reward." and they kiss each other. Trivia *First appearance Tara's al Ghul, Lord Naraka, Professor Ojo and the League of Assassins. *This is the first time that the heroes working on the different places and different missions. Category:Bersarker Stories Category:Webisode